Shogun (Shadow Fight)
|-|Shadow Demon= |-|Human= Summary Shogun is one of the Shadow Demons fought by Shadow in Shadow Fight 2's main storyline. He is the sixth demon and the last to be encountered in the game and was a former servant of the Prince, whom he betrayed in order to claim his political power and rule over the Ivory City, during the events of Old Wounds, and is seen as a ruler of many lands and nations during the main events of the game. During the main events of Shadow Fight 2 he becomes corruped by the Shadow Energy that was released to the world by Shadow, who opened The Gates of Shadows, and thus became a Shadow Demon that was stuggling to resist Titan's mind control. He is likely the one to be the most corrupt Shadow Demon, seeing as how he is the most cruel and immoral of them all, likely because he was exposed to Shadow Energy in the past when he was under the mind control of the Prince, who used "The Sphere", which was likely an imprisoned Shadow Mind, in order to gain its powers and rule over the world. The place where he resided was also the closest to The Gates of Shadows, which made the Shadow Energy emission released by Shadow more potent on him. He is the owner of the Jade Seal, that can close The Gates of Shadows shut if it is combined with the other five seals that the other Shadow Demons possess. After the defeat of Titan and the destruction of The Gates of Shadows it is highly suspected that he turned back to his human form off-screen. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Shogun, Lord (by his military officers) Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his late 30's in Old Wounds. Possibly in his late 40's in the Main Storyline. Classification: Shadow Demon, Human, Shogun, Ruler of the Ivory City Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Summoning (Of his military officers in the middle of a battle), Absorption (Via Damage Absorption, of health and damage taken), limited Damage Boost (Via Overheat, must be defeated twice in order for him to consider using it), limited Empowerment (He becomes stronger, tougher and faster by an unknown amount during eclipses, but is reliant on Shadow creating them to begin with), Magic as Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Ball; Fire Pillar be defeated once in order for him to consider using it) and limited Summoning (Via Asteroid, of meteors be defeated twice in order for him to consider using it) Attack Potency: Planet level (Put up a good fight against Shadow, who previously defeated Volcano, that stated he would've destroyed the earth with his fire). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can trade blows with Shadow) Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: Superhuman (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired) Range: Standard to extended melee range with his daisho. Dozens of meters with throwing kunais and chakrams. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. Standard Equipment: His daisho, throwing kunais and chakrams, the Fire Ball, Fire Pillar and Asteroid amulets. Intelligence: Moderate to High Moderate (Is a great battle tactician) Weaknesses: Like all the other Shadow Demons, he doesn't use his deadly attacks untill after the enemy proves worthy of his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning' Shogun can call his bodyguards which appear from either side of the screen, do a single strike to attack Shadow and then disappear. *'Damage Absorption' Shogun's armor and Helm are enchanted with Damage Absorption, allowing him to absorb all damage dealt by the enemy. *'Overheat' Shogun's Katana and ranged weapons are enchanted with Overheat, allowing him to gain each strike a buff that makes his next attack inflict 200% more damage. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Shogun hits the opponent with both his daisho and throwing weapons in quick succsession, making up for a potential of 400% more damage on his next attack. *'Fire Ball:' Shogun leans back and forms a fire ball in one of his hands, then leans forward and launches the fire ball at the enemy. The projectile travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Fire Pillar:' Fire Pillar is one of the magic attacks that is not directly aimed at the opponent. Shogun kneels, forming a swirling ball of fire in his hands, and then slams it to the ground. After that a huge pillar of fire rises up from the ground at the opponent's current location. *'Asteroid' Shogun raises both hands into the air, and then slams them to the ground. Shortly after, a small meteor falls from the sky and smashes the enemy, followed by a much larger, heavier-hitting meteor that also sends the enemy flying. Fire_Ball(1).gif Fire_Pillar_SF2(1).gif Shogun_Asteroid(1).gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Rulers Category:Samurai Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5